hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom Volkswagen Beetle
The Custom Volkswagen Beetle is a modified version of the Volkswagen Beetle production car. Because of the split rear window in Germany, this car is called "Brezelkäfer" (Pretzelbug). The no split-window one is called "Ovalikäfer" (ovallybug). In 2016, the tooling for the Custom Volkswagen Beetle was changed while the Volkswagen 5-Pack was being produced. In the middle of the production run, the Custom Beetle's "sunroof" was closed up and replaced with a roof rack, the massive exhaust was removed and replaced with dual exhausts that are part of the interior, and the base was changed to plastic, likely due to cost cutting; due to this, it is possible to find two variants of the pack, where the Custom Beetle has either the massive exhaust, metal base and sunroof or a roof rack, plastic base and dual exhausts. Versions The Custom Volkswagen Beetle has come out in the following 1:64 scale versions: Gallery 249.JPG 252.JPG DSC_0078.JPG WP 000725.jpg|Custom VW Beetle (custom fade mettalic paint) vw hw.jpg 2014 247-250 HW Workshop - Performance - Custom Volkswagen Beetle -Mooneyes- Yellow .jpg|2014 247/250 HW Workshop - Performance - Custom Volkswagen Beetle Mooneyes 2014 247-250 HW Workshop - Performance - Custom Volkswagen Beetle -Mooneyes- ZAMAC .jpg|2014 247/250 HW Workshop - Performance - Custom Volkswagen Beetle Mooneyes ZAMAC 100_6991 (2).jpg|Detalle de la tapa del Baul en la Version Roja de 2009 100_6989.jpg|Custom_Volkswagen_Beetle Ed 2009 Heat Fleet - RED Custom Volkswagen Beetle_Car Culture_Air-Cooled.jpg|Custom Volkswagen Beetle_Car Culture_Air-Cooled 2012 HW Racing_Custom VolksWagen Beetle_176-247.jpg d1.JPG c1.JPG b1.JPG a12.JPG 11a.JPG 7a.JPG 13a.JPG 12a.JPG 3s.JPG 2s.JPG 1s.JPG 4,2.JPG 4,1.JPG IMG 2428.JPG 2017-11-26 16.42.41.jpg|Custom VW Beetle dirt track car by Pariah Customs 2017-11-26 16.43.03.jpg|Dirt tires, nerf bars and interior details 19E60932-393F-40E8-828E-C9D9943A609A.jpeg|DJD20 - 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 1 open sunroof & single exhaust 4C375D11-5EFC-4B6D-B4A2-C8CD3DB309FE.jpeg|DJD20 - 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 1 open sunroof & single exhaust 08753C97-F9BD-4975-92BA-1773DE9B728F.jpeg|DJD20 - 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 1 open sunroof & single exhaust 9FDDB542-B950-471D-AD28-1F78EBA461E7.jpeg|DJD20 - 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 1 open sunroof & single exhaust Custom VW Beetle (3714) HW L1160637.JPG|Custom VW Beetle by Baffalie. 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 2 roof rack, dual exhaust Custom VW Beetle (3714) HW L1160638.JPG|Custom VW Beetle by Baffalie. 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 2 roof rack, dual exhaust Custom VW Beetle (3714) HW L1160639.JPG|Custom VW Beetle by Baffalie. 2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 2 roof rack, dual exhaust Custom VW beetle (3775) HW L1160788.JPG|Custom vw beetle by Baffalie Custom VW beetle (3775) HW L1160789.JPG|Custom vw beetle by Baffalie. Custom Volkswagen Beetle.jpg|2016 Volkswagen 5-pack 2 roof rack, dual exhaust DSCN0868.JPG S-l1600-1543052570.jpg 31421525_1676095529172183_8494301862344785920_n.jpg 2010_Hot_Wheels_Malaysia_Base_Custom_Beetle.JPG Customvolkswagenbeetle10garagethailandbase.jpg.JPG|2010 Garage Thailand base Custom VW Beetle. 2019. Red. by 1stEdMan3.JPG Custom VW Beetle. 2019. Red. by 1stEdMan2.JPG Custom VW Beetle. 2019. Red. by 1stEdMan1.JPG Custom VW Beetles. By 1stEd.3.jpg Custom VW Beetles. By 1stEd.2.jpg Custom VW Beetles. By 1stEd..jpg 2305.JPG|2009 655.jpg|2014 2028.JPG|2019 2065.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour Custom VW Beetles. By 1stEd.4.jpg L1200968.JPG|Custom vw beetle by Baffalie. L1200969.JPG|Custom vw beetle by Baffalie. IMG_20191030_100248.jpg|Romuloco BR CUSTOM News730006.jpg|new custom beetle 10pack 2020 External Links Volkswagen 5-Pack: CUSTOM VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Volkswagen Vehicles Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Racing Series Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:German Cars Category:Euro-Spec Cars Category:2007 First Released Category:Ultra Hots Series Category:MOONEYES Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:Since '68 Series Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Car Culture Category:2017 Car Culture Series Category:Hot Wheels Garage 30 Car Set Category:Special Liveries Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:2010 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Red Line Club Category:Volkswagen Beetle Category:HW Racing Series Category:HW Workshop Performance Series Category:Heat Fleet Series Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Volkswagen Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Volkswagen Group Cars Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:1950s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Rear-engined cars Category:1:64 Category:Sedans Category:Hot Rods